Our Hands Clasp So Tight
by threesacharm
Summary: A SS fture fic. Seth and Summer are happily married with a daughter and another baby on the way. Follow their struggles to maintain happiness within their family as it continues to grow.
1. 1 Tears, A sandbox, and a lecture

**Our Hands Clasp So Tight**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the OC or the show itself unfortunately. The ones I made up are mine though, yayy.

A/N: I know there's a lot of future S/S stories out there but they're my favorite so I'm adding this to the bunch, I hope you enjoy please R/R!

And so it goes…

**1. Tears, A sandbox, and a Lecture from Mom**

He watched the picture perfect scene play out before him through the tinted shades of this sunglasses.

Seth smiled when he watched her struggle with the shovel, repeatedly dropping the sand from her clumsy grasp.

Finally she was able to pick up a minimal amount of sand and carry it over to the pail, where she proceeded to dump it in. She let the shovel fall to her side as she leaned over the bucket to look at what she had done. To anyone else it was just sand in a bucket, but to her it was beautiful, therefore he found it to be beautiful as well.

She turned around and smiled widely at him, pointing one chubby finger at the bucket. "Daddy! Lookit!" she cried gleefully. Seth laughed and stood up to admire her work. "That looks great Sofie!" he cheered with great enthusiasm. Much to her delight Seth picked her up in his arms and began to place noisy, messy kisses all over her face and her belly.

"Are you ready to go home to see Mommy?"

"Yeaa!"

-

"Mommy we're home!" Seth called as he entered the house with little Sofia perched on his hip.

"Mommy we hewe!" Sofia mimicked, showing her father a wide grin.

Summer smiled when Seth and Sofia rounded the corner. "Well look at you two! Did you have fun today baby?" Summer asked. Seth placed Sofia down on the floor and walked over to the couch to help Summer get onto her feet. Summer gave Seth a grateful smile as she placed her hand on the small of her back. "Come on sweetheart I'm going to give you a bath while Daddy gets dinner together." Summer called to Sofia, holding out her hand.

The little girl smiled and quickly ran over to place her smaller hand in Summer's.

"Sum, are you sure you can do that, I can handle it if it's too much." Seth worried.

"Nah, it's fine, beside I haven't spent time with my Sofia alllll day right baby?" Summer laughed as Sofia stuck out her lower lip and nodded. Seth smiled as he watched his girls walk up the stairs.

Just as he was about to place an order for dinner the phone rang in his hand. Glancing down at the caller id he smiled and answered it on the first ring.

"Hello Mother" he smiled.

"Seth how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there how's everything over there?"

"We're doing good."

There was a long pause before Seth finally spoke.

"Go ahead Mom you don't have to make small talk just ask." He laughed.

"How's my baby doing?"

"I'm good Mom I already told you that." He smirked.

"Not you, your daughter."

"She's doing good Mom. I took her to the park today and I let her play in the sandbox-"

"Seth the sandbox!" Kirsten interrupted. "Do you know what kind of bacteria manifests in sandboxes, not to mention the fact that sick people put things like hypodermic needles in there."

"Oh so that's what she was playing with in there," Seth joked.

"SETH!"

Seth rolled his eyes as his mother continued to rant. "Mother she's fine, she's upstairs getting a bath right now."

Silence.

"Seth a bath? I assume Summer is the one bathing her since I'm speaking with you right now. Seth why would you let Summer bathe her she's nearly due any day now I'm sure the last thing she needs is to be bent over a bathtub watching a rambunctious 2 year old."

Silence.

"Well!" Kirsten yelled.

"Oh, oh your done? Okay, well for your information I offered to bathe Soph and Summer hasn't seen her all day so she wanted to do it AND she knows if she needs any help she can yell for me." Seth explained.

"How is Summer doing?"

"Good, like you said the baby should be here any day now, hopefully when the time comes you'll be available to watch Soph."

"Of course I will Seth, Ohh this is so exciting!" Kirsten squealed.

"Yep, well speaking of your granddaughter, the mother of you granddaughter and soon to be grandchild, I need to get them fed so I better go."

"Seth what are you going feed them you know you can't-"

"Goodbye Mother, love you, talk to you soon!" Seth said quickly before hanging up the phone.

-

A few hours later Seth and Summer had put Sofia to bed and were cuddled up on their own couch watching a movie.

"You think she'll be okay?" Summer asked worriedly, out of the blue.

"Hm, do I think who will be okay?" Seth asked, peering down at her dark head.

"Sofie, when the new baby comes."

"Ohh, yea I think she will. I mean we've spoken to her about it many times." Seth reasoned, not really too worried.

"I just don't want her to feel left out or abandoned, the new baby is going to need so much attention, what I don't want her to think we don't love her anymore." Summer sniffled and Seth had to keep from rolling his eyes. He usually dealt with at least one good cry from Summer a night, it didn't really phase him anymore.

"Sweetie listen to me, Sofia is a good girl, and she'll be fine. We'll be sure to include her in all the stuff with the baby and we can even take her out sometimes just her, and I have a feeling the baby will be like a living doll for her, how exciting!" Seth squealed, having success in trying to make Summer smile.

Seth smiled to himself when it appeared that Summer had finally settled and he could watch the movie in peace. That was until she called his name a few minutes later.

"Seth?"

"Yes Summer?" he asked, trying to hide his frustrated tone.

"I'm sleepy," she whined.

With a sigh Seth stood from the couch to help her up and they made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

With one last glance into Sofia's room Seth settled into bed and wrapped an arm around Summer who was already drifting off.

"Nite Sum I love you."

"Love you too." She muttered.

A/N: S this is a little idea I had that I hope to continue, let me know what you think!


	2. 2 Things that are pretty

**Our Hands Clasp So Tight**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the OC or the show itself unfortunately. The ones I made up are mine though, yayy.

**A/N:** Okay, so here's some more, you've asked for it! Thanks so much for the reviews they've been great and they really help motivate me to write more…So this chapter is mostly fluff as well, but there are a few hints as of what's to come..hehe..I know you all are waiting for drama, and don't worry it's coming..I have a few ideas that I just need to work out, but if anyone has an idea of what they would like to see in the story than please leave suggestions.

Okay, I think that is all for now. Enjoy.

**2. Things that are pretty**

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

Seth slowly opened his eyes and quickly shielded them from the blazing morning sun. The bed beside him continued to move. Confused, he turned over slightly to find two big brown eyes starring back at him.

"Dadee! Eee! Daddee!" Sophia squealed, with each small jump she made on the bed.

"Ugh Sofie what are you doing? Daddy needs sleep." he murmured, letting his eyes close once again. The bouncing stopped and for a moment Seth felt gratitude that she was letting him sleep. The relief he felt was quickly forgotten when he felt two little hands on his arm. He opened his eyes a crack and was greeted with a pair of identical eyes. He let a slow smile spread over his lips.

"Goodmorning Sofia."

"Gmowming dadee!" she smiled brightly.

Seth inhaled a fresh breath and sat up bringing his daughter into his lap. "Where's mommy?" he asked.

"Mommee?" she responded, placing a finger on her chin, as if perplexed. "In dere." she smiled, pointing to the adjoining bathroom.

"Ohh ok, did Mommy let you jump on the bed?"

"Yessss," Sofia hissed, her shy smile full of mischief.

"Then I'm going to GET YOU!" He roared, tossing her onto the bed so he could attack her with tickles.

Summer re-entered the bedroom and was greeted by the sounds of her daughter's high-pitched giggles. "Hey! What's going on in here?" she smiled, joining them on the bed.

"I'm getting even with this pesky alarm clock!" Seth smiled and Sofia relentlessly pushed his hands away from her.

"Good morning." he smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. Summer smiled and laid down beside them.

"Ughhh I want to sleep allll day!' Summer groaned, reaching over to place a hand on Sofia's leg.

"Seeeeeeeeeeep allll day!" Sofia mimicked her mother, releasing a very dramatic, drawn out sigh.

Summer laughed and pulled Sofia closer to her, "Mm I love my good girl." she cooed, brushing her lips on the child's dark hair.

Seth smiled at the sight before standing up and preparing for his day.

-

"Do you like this one Summer?" Kirsten asked, holding up a green onsie.

Summer looked up from where she was currently battling with Sofia to stop tearing the clothes off the hangers. "Yea, that one is really cute, I just figured I would pick up a few neutral things to bring the baby home in and such." Summer responded.

"Sofia Ann stop it this instant or you're going into the naughty corner when we get home!" Summer starred down at the little girl, voice firm.

"No!" Sofia crossed her little arms and stomped her foot. Summer reached down the grab her hand but Sofia had managed to wriggle out of her grasp.

"I really should have brought her stroller, she's nearly impossible." Summer huffed, full of frustration.

"Kirsten, would you mind picking her up, I would I just-can't" she motioned to her stomach.

"No problem sweetie. Sofia honey, come to Nana."

Sofia stalked over to the blonde woman willingly, sending her mother glares. "Nana, Mommy mean." she whimpered pathetically, trying to gain the most sympathy from her beloved grandmother.

"Aw baby, she's just watching out for you." Kirsten soothed and looked over at Summer.

Summer was distracted from the conversation as a twinge pierced her lower back. She quickly grabbed onto the nearest counter and took a few deep breaths.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Kirsten asked, disguising her panic with a calm and even voice.

Summer waited for the pain to subside before she smiled and responded. "Yea I'm ok, let's just get out of here, I want to go home.

Kirsten cast her daughter in-law a worried glance, but silently complied with her wishes.

By the time the returned to Summer and Seth's house Sofa was fast asleep, and did not even flinch when Kirsten carried her up to her bedroom.

Seth came out of his office when he heard them come back and smiled at his wife.

"How are you today Cohen?" he smirked, pulling her into his arms.

"Ugh Cohen, I'm hot, I'm tired, I feel huge and disgusting, not too mention I feel like shit." She whined, pressing her face into his shirt.

"Your not feeling well?" he asked seriously, pulling away to look her in the eye.

Summer felt her eyes water as she gave a shaky reply. "No."

"Shh don't cry. I'll take you upstairs and maybe you can lay down for a bit okay?"

"Lay with me." She pouted.

"No problem. I'll get you settled first then check on Soph and tell Mom I'll call her later."

Seth did exactly what he said he would. He gained a few worried glances from his mother, but in no time he was settled beside her as they both drifted off to sleep.

Seth awoke with a start when he heard Sofia's piercing cries from the other room.

"Dadeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Momeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He walked into her room to find her standing in her crib, her face bright red and splotchy as a result of the continuous tears.

"What are you getting so worked up about huh? Daddy was sleeping." He spoke softly to her while he lifted her from the crib and placed her on the changing table.

"Seepin." She replied.

"Ugh," Seth groaned as he opened her diaper, "We've really got to get you potty trained kid."

"Potty." She replied.

"Yea that's right, you need to use the potty like a big girl."

"Big."

Seth smiled and finished placing a clean diaper on her behind. In true Cohen fashion, his daughter had a way with words at her young age. She was a quick learner though, given that she would repeat almost every word she heard.

"Come on chatter box, let's go start dinner, sound good?" he asked, resting her on his hip.

"K," she replied, still feeling the effects of sleep, she placed a thumb in her mouth and rested her head on her Daddy's shoulder.

While Seth prepared breakfast he put Sofia in her high chair with a pile of catalogues. As much as he liked to brag that she was a mini him, when it came to shopping Sofia was her mother's daughter. Seth laughed as he watched her clumsily fumble through the pages of the books, occasionally point at a picture and muttering a soft "Ohh" or "Pwetty."

Unlike most children Sofia Cohen's first words were not Mommy or Daddy, nope, when their little pride and joy muttered her first word it was "pretty", much to the surprise of her parents. Summer laughed with delight while Seth dropped his head into his hands, proclaiming his life to be over. Yea sure everyone thought it was adorable, but it wasn't their visa or amex at stake.

When his thoughts wondered to his newest child, he smiled confidently that it was going to be a boy. He knew it just had to be a boy, someone to pass on the tricks of the trade. He and Summer decided to let the sex be a surprise as they had with Sofia, but Seth just knew the baby had to be a boy. He loved his girls with all his heart, but he was fighting a loosing battle here. He needed someone to be on his team to defeat the overpowering Roberts-Cohen women. He was quickly brought back to reality when he felt something hit the back of his head. Shocked, he looked down for a minute at the piece of bread now resting at his feet. He slowly brought his eyes up from the floor and let them settle on his daughter, who was grinning widely at him.

"Sofiaaaaa?" he accused, drawing out her name for emphasis.

"Yessssssssssssssssssss?" she smiled sweetly.

"That was not very nice," he scolded.

Sofia's smile turned into a small pout and she looked back up at her father. "I lub you Dadeee." She grinned, showing off her collection of baby teeth.

Seth sighed and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I love you too sweetheart," he muttered. This is why he needed a son, this is what his girls did to him, they turned him into a pile of mush.

Not long after Seth had finished preparing breakfast, Summer came waddling down the stairs, looking exhausted.

"Sum, you okay?" Seth asked with concern. Summer just nodded and poured herself a glass of water.

"Here you go hun," he said, handing her a plate of eggs and bacon.

Summer quickly shook her head and turned her face away. "Ugh, No, no." she muttered, trying to let the nausea settle itself.

Seth nodded and quickly removed the plate from her sight. He turned around to find Summer grasping the counter with one hand while the other clutched her stomach.

"Sum?" he asked hesitantly, slowing approaching her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you having contractions?"

"No it's just gas, I'm going upstairs." She huffed, and once again left him alone with Sofia.

"Daddeeee Dooooooooown." Sofia whimpered, kicking her legs against the high chair. Seth sighed as he lifted her to the floor. As she sauntered off into the playroom, He could feel his head pounding in synch with his heart, he had a funny feeling this day was going to be an extremely long one.


	3. 3 Temper Tantrums and Labor Pains

**Our Hands Clasp So Tight**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the OC or the show itself unfortunately. The ones I made up are mine though, yayy.

**A/N: **Here you go people, yet another chapter. Thanks again for all the kind reviews, they keep me motivated, keep 'em coming! So I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Just to warn you there are a few swear words and I might have dropped the f-bomb once or twice. Other than that this chapter is pretty fun, but it gets a bit intense. Enjoy! And leave feedback! Thanks.

**3. Temper tantrums and Labor Pains**

"Your mother on line one Mr. Cohen."

Seth turned his eyes away from the paper he was reading and sighed. "Alright thank you Stephanie."

"Mom?" Seth asked, placing the receiver to his ear.

"Seth honey, I'm at your house with Sofia."

'Is everything okay? Where's Summer?" he questioned.

"She's upstairs in your room, sweetie I think she's in labor."

"Wh-What? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Seth exclaimed while he collected his belongings.

"She hasn't said anything, I don't even think she wants to admit she is. She just seems to be in pain."

"Alright, keep an eye on her I'm on my way." Seth stated hurriedly. He quickly hung up and made his way out of the office, hoping that Summer was okay.

When he got home he said a quick hello to his mother before racing up the stairs to check on his wife. He entered the room quietly, incase she was sleeping.

She was laying on her side, one hand curled under her pillow while the other was resting on her belly. Although her eyes were closed, they popped open at the sound of the door.

"Seth?" she called softly, voice scratchy.

"Yea baby I'm here." He responded, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Seth I don't feel well." She whimpered as he stroked his hand through her hair.

"I know baby, do you think you're in labor?"

"Yes," she sniffled, starring up at him pitifully.

Seth smiled, "Honey, why didn't you tell my mom she would have taken you to the hospital."

"I-I wanted you." She cried.

Seth smiled sympathetically and gently rubbed her hand. Most of the time Summer was outwardly tough, she didn't like to cry and she certainly did not let most people witness her in a time of weakness. Judging from the last time Summer was in labor, he knew she would rather no one but him to see her in this state.

"Seth!" Summer gasped and grabbed his hand tighter. Seth looked down and noticed her eyes were squeezed together as she let out labored breaths.

"Breathe sweetheart, come on." Seth continued to soothe her until the pain subsided. "You okay?" he asked softly, hoping the contraction was over.

"Yea," she huffed with a quick nod, "I think we should leave for the hospital." She told him quietly.

"You got it, Let me grab your bag. Do you want to change or anything?"

"No, let's just go."

Seth nodded and quickly sprung into action, he noticed the urgency in her voice and he was not about to prolong time any longer. He certainly did not want to be delivering any baby any time soon.

He carefully helped Summer down the stairs, where she suddenly stopped when she felt the onset of another contraction. He held her up, and reminded her to breathe, indicating that he was there to support her in more ways than one.

Seth noticed Sofia run past them and quickly backtrack when she saw her mother in a predicament she had never witnesses.

"Mommy?" she asked, starring up at her mother. Summer tried to hide her obvious discomfort from Sofia, so the little girl would not be afraid.

"Sweetie Me and Daddy are going to the hospital to have the baby now, Nana is going to stay here with you though! I bet it will be so much fun!" Summer spoke with much more enthusiasm than she thought was possible. Seth had to bite back a laugh, knowing it would not be a good idea to show his amusement.

"Noo!" Sofia began to whine.

"Sofia, don't start." Seth admonished.

"I wanna gooo wis you to have da baby!" she spoke, chin trembling slightly.

"Baby you can't only Mommy's and Daddy's are aloud to go, but you can come as soon as the baby is born to see it okay?" Seth tried to reason with the two year old.

"No!" She shrieked.

"Sofia-"

"NANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sofia shouted tearfully, shooting a glare at both of her parents.

Kirsten came running into the room frantically following her granddaughter's scream. "What's the matter baby?" she asked, surprised to notice Seth and Summer standing there.

"Mom we need to go to the hospital, like NOW!" Seth explained, nodded toward Summer, who was now leaning on him.

"Come on Sofia, let's go play with your dolls!" Kirsten smiled.

"No! Nana I wanna go wis dem!" she cried pointing at her parents.

"No sweetie you can't, we are gonna stay here and play."

Sofia was not pleased with her answer, not at all. In fact she was so displeased that she threw herself onto the floor and began to have a legitimate two-year-old temper tantrum. Her cries turned into sobs while her back was heaving furiously with her rapid breaths.

"Seth," Summer whimpered and buried her head in his chest. He felt her squeeze his hand tighter and he knew she was having another contraction.

"Mom we gotta go." Seth yelled over the noise, which caused Sofia's cries to grow louder in volume. Kirsten nodded in understanding and as soon as the contraction ended Seth was guiding Summer to the door. Right before he closed the door behind them he heard Sofia cry, "Peeese Nana let me go wis dem! Peeeease!"

"Ugh Seth stop starring you perv," Summer quipped, as she shuffled around her hospital room.

"I can't help it, the view is breathtaking," he smirked.

Summer huffed and held the back of her gown closed with her hand. "You. Are. Gross."

Seth shrugged and assisted his wife onto the bed. Once she was settled she sighed with content and shifted over to the right a bit. "Sit with me." She demanded.

"Huh?"

"I said sit with me." She repeated, patting the side of her bed.

"Okaaay Summer." Seth knew better than to oppose her at a moment like this, or any moment for that matter. He quickly obliged, sitting beside his wife and placing a free arm around her shoulders.

"So this is what the view is like from this end.' He nodded, taking an appreciative glimpse.

"Shut up."

"K."

A few minutes had passed in absolute silence.

"Hey Sum?"

"What Seth?" she snapped, Summer was not in the mood for games apparently.

"What if your water breaks while I'm here? Won't it like, get on me?"

Summer starred at him for a good minute in disbelief.

"Um, never mind?" Seth was suddenly very frightened of the look on her face.

"Cohen?"

"Yes dear," he smiled sweetly.

"Do you want to whiteness the birth of your child? Or whiteness the light of day ever again?"

"Yes dear."

"Then shut up or I will kill you." And Seth did shut up, because he believed her.

Before he could find something else to bother her with the monitor began to beep which signaled a small moan from Summer. Summer leaned into his side and gripped his shirt in her hands. Seth pulled her closer to him and used his other arm to rest his hand upon hers. He continued to place soft kisses on her head until the pain had dispersed. He knew that it was over because the monitor stopped beeping so frequently and Summer had returned to breathing normally. She remained hugged to his side though, resting her head on his chest while he ran his fingers though her hair.

"You did good babe." He cooed.

"Bite me."

"Okay." He knew when Summer was in labor to agree with whatever she said, or to agree with whatever she said all the time.

A few hours later Summer no longer attempted to muffle her cries. She was in terrible pain and she wanted everyone to know it. Seth noticed the team of nurses that periodically visited were very reserved and completed their tasks quickly, and honestly he could not blame them. Hell he was married to the woman and he still thought she was scary.

"Seth!" he was jolted back to reality by her shriek. "Hold my hand!"

"Summer, please, give my hand a break." He pleaded.

"Oh sure honey I'll give you a break." Seth smiled and sighed with content. "You mindless idiot, what do you have an ass for brains? Do you think I'm getting a break here Seth? I am in more pain than your puny little brain can even imagine and here you are wanting a break! You got me pregnant, now you better carry this out until the end!" Seth was wide eyed at the end of her rant and just nodded his head in agreement with whatever it was the she just said.

"Now hold my hand!" she demanded.

"Yes Summer, anything you say." He quickly placed his hand in hers, realizing that the pain resulting from her squeezing could not light a candle to the pain she would cause if he resisted her orders.

"How are we doing in here Summer?" Dr. Jones asked, making her presence in the room known.

Summer shot the doctor the famous glare that was effortlessly mimicked by their daughter.

"Okaaay. Well I'm just going to check on your progress real quick, and we'll take it from there alright?" she smiled, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

It did not take long at all for doctor Jones to complete the examination, and before they knew it she raped the sheet over Summer's parted knees.

"You're looking good sweetie, you're at seven though so we still have a bit more time. If you're feeling up to it you might want to take a walk to progress the labor." Dr. Jones smiled while scribbling something on the clipboard.

"Oh yes, while I'm at it I might as well scrub the ceiling and retile the bathroom." Summer quipped.

"Summer…" Seth was embarrassed of his wife's tone; she was normally never this nasty to anyone beside him.

Dr. Jones simply smiled, seemingly unaffected by Summer's comment.

"Do whatever you feel up to. Alrighty kids, you hang in there, I'll be back."

Seth waited a few minutes before be finally gathered the courage to speak. "Summer maybe she's right, why don't we take a short walk around and hopefully it will help move things along." After the words left his mouth Seth hovered back, afraid that she would yell and or hit him. To his surprise she spoke a soft "Okay." And before he knew it he was guiding her down the hall of the maternity ward.

"I don't like this one bit." Summer grumbled as she slowly shuffled down the hall.

"Aw come on now sweetheart isn't this fun, walking around, holding hands, exploring the sights, ahh the romance."

"Oh yes Seth I really enjoy walking around publicly letting the world get a glimpse of my goodies."

"They can look, but they certainly can't touch, them goodies belong to me." Seth smiled proudly.

"Ugh, Ohh! Seth!" Seth stepped in front of Summer and hugged her to his chest, "Owwww!" she continued as she buried her face into his shirt.

Seth was trying the best he could to hold her up, knowing the force of the contraction was making it difficult for her to stand. Just when he thought it was over Summer bent forward and grabbed her stomach as she let out another cry. Seth then felt the dampness on his feet and grimaced as he slowly looked down.

"Eww Summer did you pee." Seth joked, but apparently she was not in a joking mood.

"Seth I'll kill you I'll fucking kill you, take me back to the room right now you jackass and keep your fucking mouth shut until this baby is born. I'll kill you."

And with that, Seth did as he was told.

Four hours had now passed and Seth had yet to utter a word. Summer was now fully dilated and everything in her power to refrain from pushing. The nurse had encouraged her to take short, rapid breaths, and for once Summer actually listened to reason. Seth would never admit it to her, right now anyway, but he thought she looked adorable with her cheeks puffing out with each breath she took.

"Okay Summer, I hear we are ready to have a baby in here!" Dr. Jones smiled cheerfully, only causing the dark cloud looming over Summer to blacken.

"We? No because from what I can see, I'M the one who's having the baby in here."

"You're right sweetie, okay when your ready give me a nice big push." Dr. Jones instructed, taking her seat. They did not have to wait long for the next contraction to start and Summer leaned forward throwing all of her effort into pushing.

"That was beautiful Summer, that's what I want to see here."

For the next few pushes Summer relentlessly exerted all her strength into bringing her child into the world, but then she began to tire.

"I'm too tired!" she cried, Seth noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Summer I can see the top of the baby's head honey, you're almost there."

"No! No I can't!" she whimpered, looking desperately at Seth. He gave her a reassuring smile as he leaned over to place his arm above her head, letting his fingers stroke her dark strands.

"Ohh!" Summer yelled as she began to push again. "Holy shit, oh that hurts, oh please make it stop! Please, Seth!" Summer was now opening crying, and Seth felt helpless as she begged him to take away her pain.

"Good girl Summer the head it out, one or two more big pushes."

Summer mustered up the little energy she had left and threw her whole body forward, with the help of Seth of course. Just when she was about to give up, throw in the towel she heard Seth whisper calmly into her ear. "I love you Summer, you can do this." And with a final effort it was over.

Summer fell back onto the bed and smiled tearfully, pulling Seth in to place a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She whispered hoarsely.

"I love you to baby, you did so good! I'm so proud of you!"

Seth awaited to hear for Dr. Jones to announce that they had a son, finally he had a partner in crime.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad, it's a beautiful little girl!" Dr. Jones smiled, holding the baby up for her parents to get a look.

"YES! A girl!" Seth exclaimed. All hopes of a boy were abandoned when he saw her, because in that moment she too, like her mother and sister, had captured his heart, and he knew he loved her more than anything.

Summer giggled at her husband's excitement. "You've got a lot on your plate Cohen."

"Eh, I think I can hand it." He smiled.

Summer opened her mouth to respond but her attention was quickly brought back to her feet where the commotion was. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the growing amount of nurses around her baby. "What's the matter with my baby! Why isn't she crying?" Summer yelled, fear quickly washing over her. When she had yet to get a response she looked at Seth tearfully, "Go over there and tell me what's going on."

Seth quickly obliged and walked over. He peered through a group of nurses and felt is heart stop at the sight of the blue baby before him.

"Wh-what's wrong with her." He stuttered.

"Mr. Cohen, please give us space."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with my daughter!" he was quickly losing his temper.

Another group of doctors rushed in, pushing him aside, leaving his questions unanswered. He could feel the wetness building up in his eyes and he turned to Summer, who was already a mess of tears. Taking another glance between his sobbing wife and his pale daughter, Seth had never in his life help so completely helpless.


	4. 4 New Babies

**Our Hands Clasp So Tight**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the OC or the show itself unfortunately. The ones I made up are mine though, yayy.

A/N: Another chapter! I know I gave you all a good scare but don't worry I'm not that cruel. Thanks so much again for all the great reviews I love them so keep 'em coming! I hope everyone keeps readying because I've noticed my hits are decreasing with each chapter which makes me a little sad…so stick with it! Thanks again.

And so it goes…

**4. New babies**

In what felt like hours, only minutes had past and after a soft sputtering a tiny cry erupted, bringing relief to everyone in the room.

"Is she okay?' Seth asked, peering over the doctors once again to check on his infant daughter. He smiled slightly to himself when he noticed her color was back to normal and she was screaming her head off, the true trait of a Cohen.

He turned back to look at Summer and gave her a reassuring smile. Although her sobs had calmed down she was still looking on with uncertainty, knowing she would not be at peace until her daughter was in her arms and she was able to examine the baby herself.

She certainly would not have to wait long. After only a few more minutes the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and had found comfort in the arms of her father.

"She gave us quite a little scare there." Dr. Jones smiled, making eye contact with both Seth and Summer. "Before she came out she inhaled a little more fluid than most babies do, even suctioning her nose and mouth didn't do the trick. That's why she wasn't breathing. But we managed to get everything cleared up and she's going to be just fine." Dr. Jones smiled at the couple reassuringly.

Seth cooed softly at the tiny bundle in his arms as he made his way to Summer. He knew that his wife was especially anxious to hold the new baby in her arms and considering she did all the hard work he would not deny her of that right.

"Here you go baby, back to Mommy." he spoke softly placing the infant in Summer's arms.

"Awww baby, oh Seth she's sooo tiny!" Summer smiled, gently bouncing the baby.

"Yea, you two have a little one over here six pounds 2 ounces and 19 inches." Dr. Jones announced from the other side of the room.

"Oh my she is so so little! She's tinier than Sofia was." Summer spoke tearfully, letting her eyes absorb every inch of her daughter.

"Yea she is." Seth agreed, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of Summer's head. He smiled down at the baby and took one of her tiny hands within his own. "She's so cute."

Summer giggles and turned to her husband, placing a kiss on his lips. "Yea, we make cute babies Cohen,"

It was now Seth's turn to laugh out loud but he was in full agreement. "Yea, we do make pretty good babies."

"What are we going to name her?" Summer asked softly, her eyes widening at the realization that their little creation had yet to be given a name.

"I thought we had agreed on Ella for a girl?"

"Yea I know but you were giving me problems around it." Summer argued.

"I don't know Summer, Ella Cohen?" Seth scrunched his face up. Summer stuck out her bottom lip and looked at him sadly. "But honey it's soooo cute Ella Cohen, our little baby Ella."

"Summer why do you always have to get your way."

"Well excuuuuuuuuuse me Seth. I have just spent countless hours in agonizing pain to give birth to your child, I thought I could have a say in naming her."

Seth sighed deeply and starred down at his daughter. "Welcome to the family Ella Elizabeth." Seth declared, leaning down to place a kiss on the baby's head.

Summer smiled to herself, she won. Yet again, it when it came to her versus Seth, it was not like losing was even an option.

"Seth, get the present for Sofia out of my bag please." Summer demanded. The nurse had taken the baby about an hour ago leaving Summer to rest. Seth had made all the necessary phone calls and they were now preparing for their guests to arrive.

A knock sounded at the door and Kirsten popped her head through the door. "May we come in?"

Summer smiled and nodded eagerly. In walked Kirsten with two bouquets of flowers, followed by Sandy who had Sofia perched on his hip.

"Here sweetheart, these are for you." She motioned to the larger arrangement, "And these are for my newest little grandchild."

"Aw Kirsten thank you, you really did not need to do this." Summer smiled while admiring the beautiful floral arrangements.

"Mommy I getted this for you and da baby." Sofia announced, thrusting a gift bag in her mother's face.

"You did?" Summer enthused. "Aw baby that is so nice of you! Come here on the bed and sit with Mommy, I've missed you sooooo much."

Sandy placed Sofia down on the bed with a warning not to be too wild. She immediately fell into Summer's open arms and let her mother hug her fiercely.

"Were you a good girl for Nana?"

"Yes."

Summer finally let go of the little girl and opened the gift bag. Inside was a bottle of Summer's favorite lotion along with a tiny pink bear for the baby.

"Thank you Sofia! I love it." Summer exclaimed, taking Sofia in for another hug. "We also have a present for you, Seth bring over Sofia's gift."

At the mention of a present for her, Sofia's eyes immediately lit up and she began to bounce excitedly on her knees.

Seth handed her a wrapped box. "Here you go baby."

Sofia anxiously tore at the paper, eager to reveal the contents of the package. She looked mildly disappointed to find a small t-shirt inside the box.

"A close" she questioned, her face perfectly depicted what the adults imagined she was thinking. 'Why in the hell would they buy me clothes as a present?'

Summer let out a laugh and took the shirt from her daughter's hands. "Yea it's a T-shirt and it says 'I'm the big sister!' Isn't that cool?"

"Yea," the little girl sighed, clearly not too impressed with what her parent's called a "present."

"Hey Sofia?" Seth called.

"Yea?"

"Come over here to Daddy," he motioned, standing up the retrieve her.

"For why?"

"I got something else for you."

"Anether close?" she grumbled.

"No honey, it's much better than clothes!" Seth handed her a larger gift bag. Of course it took only seconds her Sofia to rummage through the tissue paper and effortlessly find her prize. As soon as she saw the new baby doll in her hands she let out an excited squeal.

"Isa baby!" she cheered, holding it up in the air for all to see. "Yay!"

Seth laughed at her excitement and pulled her into his lap. "Sweetie you know how me and Mommy have a baby?"

"Uh huh."

"Well this baby is your new baby. We thought that you could take care of your baby like me and Mommy are going to take care of our baby."

"Ok!"

"That means when we feed the baby you can feed your baby, or when we change the baby you can change your baby, how does that sound?"

"Good!"

"Your going to be such a big help to Mommy and I."

"I know." Seth knew she was beginning to grow restless.

"Okay baby go play."

The adults continued to talk while Sofia played contently with her new doll. Another knock sounded at the door and everyone was surprised to find Marissa and Ryan in the door way.

"Omig! Coop! Chino! Hi!" Summer cried out.

"Ryan, Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry we forgot to call you!." Kirsten apologized, realizing she forgot to notify Ryan that Summer had gone into labor, or even that the baby had been born.

"It's okay. I called your cells and went to your houses and when none of you guys were home I figured you would be here, and I was right." Ryan laughed.

"Chino I getted a baby." Sofia smiled widely at her uncle, holding up her new doll.

"Oh wow that is a pretty baby. Was your baby in your tummy like your Mommy?"

"No, my baby in da bag." She told Ryan, as If it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohh okay." Ryan laughed, only Seth and Summer could produce something as unique as Sofia.

The nurse entered wheeling in the cradle which contained little Ella. Seth watched with delight as all their visitors were practically falling all over themselves trying to catch a glimpse at the newest family member.

Marissa was cooing, his mother was crying, and Sandy was already planning out her future.

Seth smiled, oh the joy of a new life.

"Daddy, I wanna see." Sofia whined, starring up at him.

Seth brought her to the end of the bed watched for her reaction to the baby. This was something he and Summer had been dreading, how would Sofia act once the baby arrived.

"Is little." Sofia observed. She watched on as her mother rocked the baby, she appeared to be almost perplexed.

"Yea she is really little, so that means we have to be very careful and very gentle with her okay."

Sofia nodded and her gaze followed as Ella as she was passed from Summer to Marissa.

"No!" she protested, an angry scowl forming on her face.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?"

"Is my!" she demanded.

"What's yours?" Summer asked, clearly confused at her daughter's outburst.

"Da baby."

Summer smiled, "She's all of ours honey, me, you and daddy. She's your sister, can you say sister?"

"Sisser?"

"Yea baby, but even though she's our baby that doesn't mean other people can't hold her, that would not be nice."

Sofia was silent for a few minutes and Summer had figured she had nipped her little jealous outbursts in the butt.

"I hode her?" Sofia asked softly.

"What?"

"I can hode her.:

"You want to hold the baby." Summer asked, glancing up at Seth.

"Yes."

Seth placed Sofia down on the bed next to Summer and made sure that her arms were in the correct position. Summer placed the baby in Sofia's awaiting arms and then placed her arms around both of her daughters, to prevent any accidents.

"Ohh Seth, where's the camera?" Kirsten asked tearfully. Seth shrugged and returned his gaze to the three females on the bed, the three women in his life that he loved more than anything. . He smiled to himself as he watched them interact and realized that right now, at this moment his life could not be any more perfect.


	5. 5 It's Raning Tears

**Our Hands Clasp So Tight**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the OC or the show itself unfortunately. The ones I made up are mine though, yayy.

A/N: Bah! So the baby is here, yay! Haha thanks again for all the great responses please keep them going! Um let's see, this chapter is a bit fluffy, I know, what I promise I'll have some more drama soon. If anyone has any idea of what they would like to see in the story feel free to let me know, I can't make any promises but I'd love to hear suggestions. Thanks again.

Enjoy.

**4. It's Raining Tears**

"Here you go sweetheart you look all pretty to go home! Are you excited? I'm excited for you to come home!." Summer smiled as she finished dressing the infant.

Summer looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at her husband who entered with Sofia resting on his hip.

"Gooood morning ladies!" he smiled, kissing both his wife and his baby daughter.

"Hi honey, look at Ella doesn't she look adorable?" Summer beamed, pointing at her daughter.

"Yes she certainly does, where did she get that dress anyway?"

"Marissa brought it over with a few more cute little outfits."

"Outfits? I thought we were going to dress her in Sofia's hand-me-downs?" Seth inquired.

Summer starred back at her husband with a look of horror. "Is that a joke?"

"Ummm not exactly, there are many, many boxes in the attic labeled 'Sofia's old clothes'"

"Yea," Summer hissed with a roll of her eyes. "That's to keep and look back on, Seth those clothes are out of style now, and we can not dress Ella in them. I want my daughter to have an excellent sense of fashion and you can never start too young."

"Yea but-"

"And another thing, do you not want Ella to be an individual? Do you think it's right that she is cast in her older sister's shadow starting from day one?"

"Summer I wasn't-"

"It's just not fair Seth!" Summer whimpered, her eyes welling up with tears.

Seth sighed deeply to himself, "I don't know what I was thinking Summer, I'm sorry."

She let out a sniffle "Don't you dare patronize me Seth Cohen!" she cried.

"Summer I swear I'm not patronizing you, I am truly sorry. When you are feeling up to it I promise we can go on a shopping spree for Ella okay?" he asked gently, brushing away a few stray tears.

"Uh huh." Summer sniffled again, looking at him pathetically.

"HI Mommy." Sofia smiled brightly.

"Hi baby, how are you today?"

"Is good." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Sweetie guess what?"

"Wha?" Sofia asked, eyes full of wonder.

"Ella gets to come with us today!" Summer enthused.

"Da baby come wif us?"

"Yea sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because she is going to live with us now, remember we told you about this Sofie?" Seth questioned.

"Oh."

Summer and Seth were both relieved when Sofia stopped asking questions. They spent the rest of the time fulfilling the necessary tasks to check Summer and Ella out of the hospital and before they knew it they were in the car on their way home.

"Sofia Mommy said not to touch her." Summer warned from the front seat, looking back at where Sofia's hands were dangerously close to her sister.

Summer had spent the majority of the ride keeping a close watch on her daughters in the back. Sofia had been transfixed on the little figure beside her ever since Seth had buckled the baby in. Every so often Sofia would lean out as far as her car seat allowed, wanting desperately to touch her baby sister. Although she wanted to simply pet the baby her clumsy hands would not be as gentle as intended.

"Mommeeeeeeeeeeeee." Sofia whined.

"No Sofia, your hands are dirty and the baby could get sick, plus you could hurt her. You can play with her when we get home." Summer scolded.

"No!" I wanna pay wis her now!" Sofia exclaimed, kicking the back of her mother's seat.

"Hey!" Seth yelled from the driver's side, startling both Summer and Sofia. "You stop that right now Sofia Anne Cohen, unless you want to be in the naughty corner when we get home.

"Nooooooooo!." Sofia began to cry, dropping her head pitifully as if the world were about to end.

"Honey I think she's tired, when we get home we have to put her down for a nap." Summer spoke softly to her husband.

"NO! I NOT seepy!" Sofia cried harder, her voice horse with tears.

"I think you are sweetie." Summer reasoned soothingly.

"No I NOT!" Sofia sobbed, placing another kick at Summer's seat.

"Sofia! You stop that right now little girl!" Seth boomed from the front, temporarily ceasing Sofia's cries. "You know that Mommy is not feeling well so stop kicking her seat, and stop carrying on."

Because Seth rarely raised his voice, Sofia did not argue with her father, instead she starred out the window, occasionally letting out a small sniffle.

When they finally arrived home Summer carried Sofia inside while Seth dealt with Ella. Sofia placed her head on Summer's shoulder as the woman carried the little girl up the stairs to her bedroom.

Summer had grown worried about her daughter's silence.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Summer asked as she laid the little girl into her bed.

"Daddy no like mee!" she cried, staring desperately at her mother.

"Oh sweetie, Daddy loves you a whole big bunch, he just wanted you to stop acting naughty."

"Nooo Daddy mean!"

Summer sighed and realized there was no use in arguing with the little girl, she would probably forget her anger by the time she awoke anyway.

"Okay sweetheart, Sleep tight I love you."

"Loff you Mommy." Sofia whispered, puckering her lips for a kiss. Summer finished settling her in bed and closed the door softly behind her.

She walked into her bedroom and smiled at the sight of her husband rocking little Ella in the glider. Before Summer came home Seth had set up the bassinet in their bedroom and prepared the house for Ella's arrival home.

"Is she sleeping?" Summer whispered, standing over Seth to peer at the infant.

"Just about." He smiled, running a hand over the baby's little head.

"Well at least you have one daughter that is seemingly pleased with you." Summer smirked as she began to unpack her things.

"Wacha talkin' about woman?"

"Our precious little Sofia is very cross with her daddy."

"Why what did I do?" Seth questioned.

"The unthinkable, you _yelled_ at her."

"Oh, that. She'll get over it." He responded, once again smiling down at Ella.

"I don't know about that Sethh," Summer taunted.

"She has the attention span of like-me, trust me she'll move on." .

"You're racking up the strikes babe," Summer laughed, glancing at her husband for a reaction.

"Oh I'm sooo worried." Seth quipped.

"You'll be worried when I'M the favorite parent."

"Ha!" Seth snorted.

Summer was about to come off with a smart response but was interrupted by the ring of the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy!" she smiled into the phone, sticking her tongue out at Seth. "Yesss I'm doing good! The baby is good too Seth is just rocking her to sleep right now." After a moment Summer giggled and shifted her eyes to take a quick look at Seth. He rolled his eyes knowing that his father in law must have cracked some sort of joke at his expense.

"She's good too, she threw a bit of a tantrum on the way home but now I have her down for a nap." Summer continued.

"Okay, I'll definitely see you soon, bye daddy." Summer clicked off the phone and stared at Seth.

"Yes Summer?"

"Oh, nothing." She sighed dramatically, looking down at the floor.

"What do you want Summer?"

"Well, since you nagged, I am kind of hungry." Summer stated, quickly glancing at Seth.

Seth sighed. "Okay do you want something from the house?"

"Mmm, Not exactly."

"Summer, I'm tired." He whined.

"I gave birth."

"Yea but-"

"I spend eight hours in agonizing pain only to push a baby, a little human life through my-"

"OKAY! What do you want?" he asked irritably.

Summer immediately picked up on his tone, and her eyes began to well with tears.

'Oh shit,' Seth thought to himself. 'I made her cry for the second time today, way to go asshole.'

Seth stood slowly and brought the baby over to Summer, placing the infant in her arms. "I was just kidding baby what do you want me to get you?" he cooed, petting her hair.

"I want tacos," she sniffled "And cheese fries"

"You got it, I'll be back." Seth smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Summer smiled at his retreating figure and waited until she heard the front door slam to speak to Ella. "See Ella I know exactly how to get Daddy to do what I want. I taught it to Sofia and I'll teach it to you. Stick with me kid and you'll be a pro in no time!" Summer giggled as she leaned back into the pillows with her baby daughter in her arms.

**Review…Please!**


	6. 6 Pancakes and Rain Boots

**Our Hands Clasp So Tight**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the OC or the show itself unfortunately. The ones I made up are mine though, yayy.

A/N: Wow, so it's been nearly a million years since I have updated this story. I have actually had this chapter mostly done on my computer for a while but I was unsure if this was the direction I wanted to take my story, but now I did.

The OC is over, sadness. Seth and Summer got married, happiness.

I am terribly sorry for the delay, hopefully I get the next one out a lot quicker. Suggestions are welcome, reviews are (strongly) encouraged. Thank you.

Now to the story…

**6. Pancakes and Rain boots**

"Mmmm" Seth groaned as he stretched out the following morning. He threw his arm to the opposite side of the bed and was surprised to find it cold and empty. Turning over and looking at the clock he realized it was eight o'clock, and Summer had probably been up with the baby for at least two hours by now. He stretched again before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

By the time his foot hit the last step he could smell the delicious aroma of the breakfast Summer was preparing. He could hear faintly the one-sided chatter going on between her and their baby daughter.

"Good morning my beautiful girls!" he smiled, kissing the three month-old baby on the head followed by a sweet kiss to Summer's lips.

"Morning!" Summer smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her head into his chest.

"So what time did our little Ella have you up this morning?" he asked softly, rubbing her back slowly.

"Mmm, five thirty." She groaned, glancing at the baby who was kicking in her chair.

"Ella," Seth called sternly, "What did Daddy tell you about this, your not listening to Daddy much are you?"

Ella just stared up at him smiling, and squealing every so often. Seth laughed at the baby's antics and placed a kiss on her tiny palm.

"Dadddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" was heard, as a pitiful cry erupted from upstairs.

Seth turned to Summer to roll his eyes. "I'm coming sweetheart!" he called.

"Dadddeeeee you hewe nooooooooooow" she cried.

"I said I'm coming!" he responded, quickly making his way up the stairs.

"Your daddy is whipped!" Summer whispered to Ella, followed by a giggle.

About ten minutes later Seth returned to the kitchen with Sofia still sleepy in his arms. "Good morning baby" Summer smiled widely, rubbing her hand on the little girl's back. Sofia has her head rested on Seth's shoulder and her thumb was placed in her mouth. She did not respond to Summer's petting, she only stared at her blankly, which was typical morning behavior for the toddler.

Summer had set out their plated on the table and Seth reached over to place Sofia in her booster seat, only to feel her legs tighten around his waist and a whine come from her mouth.

"Come on sweetie we have to eat."

"Noooooooooooo" she moaned, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Please Sofia," he begged, eyeing Summer from across the table.

"Nooo Daddeee I say wis you." She cried

Seth sighed and sat down with Sofia on his lap.

"So I was thinking we'd stop by your parent's place today, so they can see the kids." Summer suggested, taking a bight of her waffle.

"Sure." Seth nodded, feeding Sofia a small bite, then shoving a large piece into his own mouth.

"Seth," Summer scolded.

"Wha?" he asked, his cheeks puffed out with food.

"Nevermind." She sighed.

"SO anyways, you need to convince Ryan that now is the time to have a baby."

"Excuse me?" Seth exclaimed with disbelief.

"You heard me," Summer responded coolly. "Marissa had been wanting to have a baby since before I got pregnant with Sofia and he keeps holding back. They're not getting any younger you know and sometimes it can take a while for someone to get pregnant and-"

"Not you," Seth smirked.

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"It doesn't take you a while to get pregnant." He smiled, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh Seth" she huffed with a roll of her eyes. "That's because you're like a horny teenaged boy, you can't stop."

"Oh please woman, you know you crave what this stud has to offer."

Summer raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Sofia slightly who was still nearly passed out in Seth's lap.

"Little ears Seth." She warned.

"Yea, she's practically unconscious Summer, she probably can't even hear what we're saying she's probably in her own world of oblivion playing with imaginary puppies and sitting on rainbows."

"You're on acid Seth, that doesn't even make sense."

"Nag, nag, nag woman, that's all you do."

"Stop calling me that."

"Make me."

Before Summer could respond with a biting remark Ella began to whimper from her seat, sending Summer to her side immediately.

"What's the matter baby?" she cooed, un-strapping the infant and bringing her close to her chest. "Are you hungry?"

"Depriving our children of food Summer?"

"Thin ice Seth, extremely thin ice." Summer warned with an icy glare, cupping the baby's small head close to her chest. "When you finish eating take her up to get dressed"

Seth nodded and noticed that Sofia had woken up quite a bit since just a few minutes ago, she was now seated straight in his lap, playing aimlessly with the food on the plates before them.

"Sweetie let's go get you dressed okay?"

"No Daddy I do." Sofia protested, sticking her little chin in the air.

"You can do it honey, Daddy will pick out your clothes and you can put them on deal?"

"Noooo Daddy I gets my cwose n den I putted dem on" she whined, sticking her lower lip .

"Just let her do it Seth, we're just going to your parent's house." Summer chimed in, from where she was seated with the baby in her arms furiously sucking on her bottle.

"I can do it Daddy." Sofia smiled widely at him, melting his heart in an instant.

The younger Cohens waited anxiously at the front door for Sandy or Kirsten to answer.

Sandy was the first to reach the door and swung it open to reveal his son and his family. Seth looked like he normally did dressed in jeans and a casual T-shirt. Summer was a little more dressed up than he, wearing a knee length skirt and a white blouse, surprisingly with motherhood Summer became more conservative in her choice of clothing. Little Ella was dressed in a pink dress accompanied with a matching sweater paired with white tights and to complete the look a pair of pink patent leather shoes. And finally his eye was drawn to Sofia, who was beaming up at him. She was wearing a red leotard and a pair of green striped stockings on her legs. Around her waist was a large pink tutu and on her back a pair of ladybug wings. Her hair was decorated with a multitude of scrunchies randomly placed about, and to finish it off a pair of orange rain boots adorned her feet.

Sandy looked questionably at his son. "Is today Halloween?"

"No Dad," Seth gestured down at the happy little girl. "Sofia dressed herself today, didn't she do a _great_ job?"

Sandy glanced at a giggling Summer and his eyes returned to the little girl. "Um, why y-yes you did a wonderful job Sofia!"

"Fank you!" she smiled adorably.

Sandy picked her up and ushered the small family into the living room. Seth and Summer were surprised to find Marissa and Ryan seated on the sofa across from Kirsten.

"Coop!" Summer smiled, squeezing to sit between the couple.

"Hey Summer," Ryan stated flatly, rolling his eyes.

Seth noticed the gleam in Summer's eyes that clearly stated she was up to no good. He watched as she conversed animatedly with Marissa and uncomfortably shifted the baby in her arms.

"Ugh I've been holding her all morning, Ryan do you think you can hold Ella for a little while?" she smiled.

Seth smirked, it did not take him long to figure out what his wife was thinking.

"Um, how about Marissa can hold her.""

"No Ryan, I wanted to go in the other room and discuss things with her."

"Can't you discuss things here? Or can't you discuss them in the other room while Marissa holds the baby?" Ryan challenged.

Summer huffed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess." She paused, but we're going to be talking about things like breast feeding, and the changes in my body after baby, and sex, stuff I don't really think you would want to hear about."

"Your right." He replied in a bored voice.

"And stuff that-" she stopped and moved the baby to her opposite side. "Stuff that little ears shouldn't be hearing either." She whispered, eyes trailing back to the infant in her arms.

"For Pete's sakes give me the baby." Ryan huffed, having enough of her charades.

"Yayy." She smiled, gently placing her daughter into Ryan's arms. "Careful of her head!" she panicked, her instincts were now making her question her scheme.

"I got it Summer go talk about your sexy body things or whatever."

"Okay." She responded, clearly still unsure.

As she left the room she made eye contact with Seth and mouthed "Watch him", before following Marissa out of the room.

"Gamma I wants to pay." Sofia whined, tugging on Kirsten's hand.

"Okay sweetheart what do you want to play."

"I wantsa pay dollies."

"Okay baby let's go upstairs and play in the play room." Kirsten took her tiny hand and began to guide her upstairs.

Seth's eyes returned to Ryan to was sitting awkwardly across from him with Ella tucked into his stiff arms.

"Well isn't your wife just captain obvious?" Ryan smirked, glancing down at the baby to began to squirm.

"Ha." Seth smiled, leaning forward a bit, surprising himself with out own apprehension about Ryan holding his daughter.

"She cute." Ryan stated simply.

"My wife?"

"No dimwhit Ella."

"Oh yea she is. My wife is cute too." Seth smiled at Ryan.

At that moment Ella decided to let out a small cry that was barely heard by the two occupants.

In his head Seth counted, '1…2…3…'

Summer ran in from the opposite door of which she has exited, clearly flustered. "What are you doing to my baby?!" she cried, resisting the urge to whisk the infant away.

"Umm nothing?"

"Be careful." She warned

"If you're that worried you should take her back, or give her to Seth."

"No Ryan, you need practice." Summer exasperated, than she realized she made a terrible mistake.

"Practice for what?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Umm."

"Summer just take her." Ryan sighed, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"Ryan come on,"

"No Summer I'm serious take your daughter now." Ryan replied.

"Hey buddy, watch it there." Seth warned, easing forward in his seat.

Summer immediately retrieved her daughter and lightly bounced her in his arms.

Without a word to either of them Ryan stormed into the kitchen and pulled Marissa out into the pool house.

"I told you this was gonna be bad Summer." Seth sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Shut up Seth." She snapped, peering around the corner, trying to see what was going on.

Moments later Marissa returned to the house, visibly tearful about whatever Ryan had said.

"Coop," Summer started sympathetically.

"No Summer. I told you not to do anything, this is something between Ryan and I, I told you not to interfere Summer."

"But Coop…" Summer argued.

"This is something that I need to deal with myself with my husband, alone." Marissa responded, gathering her belongings.

"Marissa please can we just talk about this, I'm sorry." Summer pleaded.

"I can't Summer I'm too mad right now. I need to leave." Without another word Marissa walked out the door and peeled out of the driveway.

**Please, Review!**


	7. 7 In Hopes of a Phone Call

**Our Hands Clasp So Tight**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the OC or the show itself unfortunately. The ones I made up are mine though, yayy.

A/N: Ah! An update! I know it's been too long once again and I've had this mostly done for a while but I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter. It's kind of a filler and there will be more going on with the coming chapters, I'm a little stuck so any suggestions you may have would be awesome. Please Read and Review!

**7. In Hopes of a Phone Call**

Summer sighed as she hung up the phone for the sixth time that day. She knew her best friend was ignoring her calls, she had been for the past week.

"Mommy did a very bad thing Ella." Summer told the baby sadly. Ella simply stared at her mother as she continued to bounce in her bay seat. "I was just trying to help." She whispered, sitting down beside her daughter.

Suddenly Sofia stomped in on her stick pony and a pink glitter cowboy hat placed half hazardously upon her head.

"Howdy Mommy!" she smiled, extending her hand up to the counter to reach for a cookie.

"Hi baby, where's Daddy?" Summer smiled at the girl's appearance.

"Bafroom." Sofia mumbled with a mouth full of cookie.

Seth strolled in wearing a hat identical to his daughter's and a toy gun stuck in the belt of his pants. "Howdy little mama."

Summer giggled at his appearance as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Sofia took this as an opportunity to stuff another cookie into her mouth.

"I saw that little girl! That was your last cookie until after dinner!" Summer scolded, moving the plate out of the toddler's reach. Sofia let out a small whine in protest at the same time the phone began to shrill, bringing a hopeful look to Summer's eyes. Seth answered under the longful stare of his wife. He glanced back t her again, with an apologetic smile.

"Hey Mom."

Summer's shoulders fell noticeably and she turned to Sofia. "Come on baby let's get your hands washed up before dinner." With one last glance at Seth she guided her daughter into the bathroom while her husband spoke with his mother.

"No I haven't talked to Ryan since and Marissa hasn't answered Summer's calls." Seth answered quietly, peering around the corner to ensure his wife was out of hearing range.

Seth smiled down at the little baby resting in her chair as he absently listened to his mother's rambles.

"Uh huh." He mumbled, reaching down to lightly tickle Ella's belly.

"Seth are you even listening to me?" Kirsten questioned tiredly.

"Mommm." He whined, sticking his tongue out playfully at Ella.

"Seth please focus for just five minutes, you're a grown man and this is important."

"Fine." Seth huffed.

"So as I was saying-"

Suddenly Ella let out a piercing screech and Seth nodded at her encouragingly. "Uh oh Mom that was the baby, I gotta go."

Kirsten sighed "Okay Sweetie, call me when your get a chance."

"Will do, bye Mom, Love you."

"Love you too Sweetie."

Seth sighed and placed the phone back on the table, and reaching down for the baby. "You saved Daddy Ella, you should be very proud." He cooed, retrieving a bottle from the refrigerator and placing is in the microwave. He bounced the baby lightly in his arms, talking to her softly. He could hear Summer and Sofia's voices growing closer as their footsteps became louder.

"Uh oh," he whispered to Ella. "Here comes trouble."

"Hi Daddy." Sofia smiled widely, wrapping her arms around his leg.

"Hi sweetheart." He smiled, reaching down to pat her brow hair.

"You can hode me too?" she asked.

"Later Sofie right now I'm going to feed the baby and I need both hands for that."

Sofia stuck her bottom lip out and her eyes grew sad.

"Sofia don't you want to see me? You played with Daddy allllll day, now I'm sad because you don't want to play with me." Summer interjected.

"Ohh. I's sorry Mommy." She unwrapped herself from Seth's leg and trotted over to Summer. "Whats we pay Mommy?"

"Well FIRST we need to eat dinner so we have energy to play, then how about we play dolls?" Summer cried out with enthusiasm.

Sofia's eyes lit up with excitement and she let out a cheer.

"YEAH!" she shrieked.

Seth shot Summer a smile in which she returned, and the family of four sat down for dinner.

A few hours later Sofia had tired from an exciting game of Barbie's and she was upstairs in her bed, fast asleep.

Summer hung up the phone and sighed. "She won't answer." She said sadly, joining Seth on the couch where he was burping Ella.

"Give her a little time Summer, you know from dealing with the both of them they need a cooling off period." Seth reasoned, gently patting the baby's back.

Summer sighed, "I know Cohen but I feel so bad, like really, really bad."

"I know you like to meddle Summer and I know you have people's best interest at heart, but there are some things people need to deal with themselves. Some things are too personal, and that is one of those things."

Suffer huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew her husband was right, she knew she had taken things too far, but all she wanted was for her best friend to be happy. That wasn't such a crime, was it?

She glanced over at her husband and her face softened at the sight of him cuddling their infant daughter in his arms. She never got sick of seeing Seth with their girls, and despite his annoyingness and selfishness, he was a great dad.

Seth glanced up and met her eye, wearing a small smile. "I'm going to put her to bed, then how about I put you to bed?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Very funny, go ahead I'll be in our room." Summer laughed.

Seth nodded and carefully stood up, disappearing up the stairs with Ella resting on his shoulder.

Summer took a deep breath and glanced at the silent phone once more before making her way around the house, making sure the doors were locked and the lights were off before heading off to bed.

When Seth entered the bedroom ten minutes later Summer was already in bed, laying ontop of the covers in nothing more than one of his T-shirts.

"Holy hell woman, what are you doing to me?" Seth asked, staring at her lustfully.

Summer yawned widely and scratched her head, making the messy bun atop her head bobble. "Hm?" she asked distractedly. Seth side and continued into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was true what they said about kids, they're cute but you can kiss your sex life goodbye.

He stumbled into the room a few minutes later looking painfully at his wife. He climbed into bed immediately pulling her into his arms.

"Sethhh" she whined, pushing him away.

"Shh." He whispered, placing his lips softly on her neck.

"Seth," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Mhmm?" he mumbled, caressing her neck with his lips.

She let out a low moan and rolled onto her back, so that Seth was now hovering over her. She shuddered as he ran his hand up her leg and rested it on her inner thy.

Summer closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her husbands lips showering her body, she began to find herself lost in the moment until Seth began to pull up her shirt, causing her hands to blockade his and her eyes snap open.

"Seth, please don't." she whispered, shifting her eyes nervously away from his.

"What? You don't want to..?" he questioned seemingly confused.

"No, I-I do but I just, maybe I can keep my shirt on?"

Seth rolled over so he was no longer on top of her, forcing her on her side to face him. "Summer what's wrong?" he asked softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Nothing…" she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

Seth sighed to himself, he knew very well what was wrong. They had went through this same ordeal after Sofia was born. Summer put up a tough front and no one besides Seth really knew of her insecurities.

"Summer, we've already been through this."

"I know, but I just don't feel comfortable yet. It's just-harder this time to get the weight off because I don't have any time now with two young children."

"Summer you know I don't care about that," he smiled, rubbing his thumb on her back.

"I know-but I don't feel comfortable letting you see me, I want you to think I'm beautiful not some flabby-whale or something."

Seth sat of suddenly and pulled her up to face him, he took her face in his hands and spoke sternly to her.

"You are not fat Summer, you will always be beautiful to me and I don't want you thinking that way. If there is something there than who cares? That something gave us the two precious little people that are sleeping down the hall."

Summer smiled slightly and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his torso. "I love you Seth, so much."

He smiled and tucked her head under his chin as he hugged her back, "I love you too."

Summer looked up and slowly began to kiss him again, laying back and bringing him down with her.

Seth watched as she tugged at the hem of her shirt, and slowly began to pull it up over her head.

"Sum, if you don't want to, it's okay." He whispered.

"No, I want to, you're right." She smiled, taking it off.

Seth instantly groaned, "Oh my god, so gorgeous." He gasped, immediately placing kisses all over her body.

Summer smiled to herself at her husband's sincerity and reminded herself how lucky she really was. Finally after a long week the troubles between her and her best friend was temporarily forgotten this one night, and the only thoughts plaguing her mind were those of her husband.


End file.
